


darkroom

by babysuns



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, seungseok gay, very short!! mostly just testing out writing them, wooseok painting student & seungyoun photog student but its only briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babysuns/pseuds/babysuns
Summary: but baby you're a masterpiece
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	darkroom

_________

How Wooseok got here, he really couldn’t tell you. 

It’s maybe a blur of the day melting into night, long nights in classes that make his movements sluggish by the time that he gets back into his apartment. The lights weren’t on when he opened the door, so now only the small highlight of the moon contours over Seungyoun’s features. Sharp, and it makes Wooseok hold his breath at the sight.

They’re in quite the position, his entire body melting into the mattress as Seungyoun pins him there, thumbs leaving indents on his hips as he just  _ stares _ . Wooseok wants to squirm under him, but his movements are restrained against Seungyoun’s touch and the matching smile that makes him still. 

He swallows the lump in his throat, knows that the others eye’s trail and watch the movement.

Wooseok lets his eyes flutter shut as he feels Seungyoun hover over him, leaning down to mouth at his neck and taste the skin there. He bites as if he’s never eaten before, the drag of his teeth against his skin that was once pale and untouched now mixing into a dull purple in the same way that wooseok mixes paints. Seungyoun stains his skin, and the small hum that he lets out just encourages him more. 

Seungyoun slowly starts to kiss down his body, catching his collarbone while his hands push up Wooseok’s worn out sweater, the cold air making him instantly shiver but the heat that radiates from the body above him and the hands that leave feather light trails over his skin warm him up immediately. 

He runs his hand through Seungyoun’s hair as the older kisses down his chest, gently pushing away the material of his pants so he can reach his hip bones and Wooseok simply loses himself in the feeling.

All of the weight of school seemed to slide off of his body and Wooseok relishes in it, mumbling Seungyoun’s name and gentle praises into their shared bedroom.

And suddenly there’s a click of a shutter that makes Wooseok stutter, eyes fluttering open and wide as he sees Seungyoun sit back on his legs, staring right at him through the lens of his camera and suddenly it feels even more daunting than when he stares at him openly. He feels the tips of his ears burn red and his hands immediately move to push his sweater back down, the mess of bruises littering his hips and stomach.

He didn’t even notice that Seungyoun had pulled away, let alone had the chance to grab his camera from the bedside table and load it up. He hears the hum of the film load up, knows that it’s his old film camera that has a crack in one corner. His mind fills in images of Seungyoun painted in the red lighting of a darkroom, developing the image that he just took and the many more that could follow and he finds that he probably matches that colour. 

Before he could move quickly enough to cover up his stomach, Seungyoun reaches for his wrists and holds it gently, thumb rubbing circles onto the inside of his hand. 

“Please?” Seungyoun whispers, like he’s a little nervous and a lot more strained, forcing himself to not make eye contact and just stare at the bruises that peak out, the dim lighting barely revealing them. 

He puts his camera down and they both feel the bed dip under its weight. Seungyoun then lifts hif free hand to run his fingers over the new marks, sometimes putting pressure on the ones on his hips and Wooseok makes a sound. 

“They’re so pretty on you,” He whispers, and Wooseok knows that it’s too the air, barely directed at him. His eyes darken and Wooseok has to hold his breath. 

“They go away after a couple days, you know. So I always have to go back and do them again.” He sighs, but it’s not like he’s disappointed. Wooseok knows that it’s one of Seungyoun’s favourite things, leaving marks in places that catches both of their eyes. 

“So can I keep something of them?” Seungyoun leans forwards, mouth just inches away from Wooseok’s as he absent-mindedly grinds down just to get a reaction out of him, cooing as Wooseok falters. 

“Pretty please, baby?” He whispers, just shy from begging until Wooseok is reduced into a mantra of Seungyoun’s name and  _ yes _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> seungseok is my guilty ship so i had to throw out something before i get swamped with finals! i hope you enjoyed despite it being very short uvu !  
hmu on twitter!! @luwuizy
> 
> iri i wrote my guilty pleasure ship now its ur turn go bust down a DOOR! GO BIG OR GO HOME


End file.
